Lily's Bored
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: And bored was not a good thing for Lily Evans to be. JP/LE. OneShot. Rated for Safety.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, settings, or plots.**

Lily Evans was bored. And bored was **not **a good thing for Lily Evans to be.

Because when she got bored, she got restless, and when she got restless, she got reckless. And a reckless Lily Evans was a seriously dangerous thing.

Last time she had been really bored she had gone up to the first years' dormitory and told them in explicit detail all about sex and boys. Let's just say that she didn't really want to be bored again after the punishment that she had received for her little feat.

So now she was sitting in the Common Room, her Potions essay lying next to her, perfectly finished with all the information that she could pack onto that sheet of parchment, and she was completely bored out of her mind. Her bare legs, a sign that summer was coming because it was the only time she wore shorts, were starting to itch against the rough fabric of the cushioned chair and the stuffiness of the room was putting her on the edge.

She knew that she shouldn't be bored. She's a _witch._ Shouldn't she be able to find something to do? But she still couldn't. The Common Room had emptied, all the people gone to Hogsmede, and she didn't feel like going to find Marlene or Alice, who was probably off sucking Frank's face off.

The dormitory was also empty; she knew because she had checked twenty minutes ago. She could probably go up and find something to do. Makeup and outfits were always fun things to mess around with, but she wasn't in the mood to be that girly right now.

She would probably go down to the kitchens on any other day, because eating was always a good thing to do when you were bored. But her favorite house elf, her unofficial therapist, was taking a break for a few days after his old master had died, so she didn't really feel like going down and trying to make new friends with the ugly old things.

So she finally decided that she would go down to the library. There had to be some books down there that she hadn't already read three thousand times. So she packed all her stuff and left it on the couch, confident that nobody would touch the Head-Girl's stuff.

She took her time walking down to the library, looking at the moving pictures that graced the walls with their presence and touching the silvery suits of armor lightly as she slowly walked by. Finally she arrived at the library and pulled the glass and wood doors open to let herself in.

***

James Potter sat in the library, working frantically to find more information about some law of transfiguration for a project that he was supposed to have done a day or two ago, but had left it off. So now it was due in two days and he had to do the whole thing.

He heard the clicking of a pair of heels along the wood floor of the library. He looked up from the book and saw Lily Evans standing in front of the table, her hands on her hips and her hair messy. She was wearing a green sweater that made her eyes pop against her skin and that went down just low enough to drive him crazy with the hint of cleavage that she was exposing.

She smirked at his elevator-eyes and walked slowly over to his side of the table, her hips swinging as she walked, her jeans perfectly accentuating everyone of her amazing curves. Her fingers skimmed across the shiny surface of the table and she circled around and came next to him. He pushed his chair out from under the table, so his legs were a good meter away from it.

He moaned. Lily had just placed herself onto his lap, straddling his hips and pressing herself up against him. He could feel the curves of her breasts against his chest as she kissed down his throat. The feelings that she was giving him were insane, and it was all he could do not to take her and make love to her on the table in the middle of the library. Her lips were white-hot and with each kiss he thought he couldn't take anymore, but as the next kiss came, he couldn't stand the thought of not having them coming.

When she finally pulled away, he was panting like crazy and his heart was beating faster then he could ever remember it beating before. He waited a few moments before opening his eyes again, finally in control enough to look at her. She smiled up at him through the bangs that were falling in her face, her eyes full of lust and mischief. She leaned closer into his face, so close that he could smell her shampoo; it smelled like a mixture of vanilla and lavender, his two favorite aromas in the world. It was like the scent was created especially to get him excited.

"Hey James." She whispered coyly in his ear, her hot breath pulsating against his neck and cheeks. He struggled to keep himself under control and it took all his self-preservation to steady his erratic breathing and calm the feelings that were being stirred up inside him.

"Uh-" his voice sounded weird, a good octave higher then it normally was, "Uh Hello Lily." She was staring up at him with her gorgeous eyes once again and he once again saw lust and mischief, but this time he also saw pride and satisfaction, almost as if she was proud that she was making him feel this way. "Not that I'm complaining, Lils, but what was that for?"

And she laughed.

She threw her head back and filled the library with the sweet sound of hilarity, mirth, delight, and glee that was all her own. He sat there, thoroughly confused, wondering what he had done to get her laughing so hard. He laughter finally dissipated to a light giggle and she leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Don't flatter yourself, James," she said, the amusement still evident in her voice, "I was just bored." What? He couldn't have just heard what she was saying correctly.

"You were… _bored_?" he asked incredulously. She nodded. "BORED?" he repeated.

"Yeah, James, I was bored." He sat there with his mouth open for a couple moments, trying to wrap his head around the fact that what he had just experienced was the result of Lily's boredom.

"I think you should get bored a little more often," James recommended suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. She laughed again before thinking, _Maybe being bored isn't such a bad thing. _

A/N: Okay, I know, I know, a little stupid. But I got this stuck in my head, can you guess? while I was bored. So I just wrote it out, and I honestly didn't think it was that bad. Reviews would be lovely :)


End file.
